Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.3\overline{50} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 350.505...\\ 10x &= 3.505...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 347}$ ${x = \dfrac{347}{990}} $